Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment tool by which treatment is performed via a hole formed in an abdominal wall and a treatment tool system including the treatment tool.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, in laparoscopic surgery using a laparoscope, treatment is performed by inserting a plurality of treatment tools or a laparoscope through a hole (an opening) that is open in an abdominal wall.
In “dissection” to divide an organ and an organ or a membrane which connects the organ and the organ to easily perform treatment, there is a need to perform the dissection using another treatment tool while grasping the organ or the membrane serving as a target using one or more treatment tools and applying an appropriate traction (a pulling force and tension), and a delicate operation in which a plurality of treatment tools are co-operated.
In particular, in the case of a large organ, there is a need to grasp/displace the organ using one treatment tool to secure an operative field and to perform dissection using another treatment tool while applying traction to a portion near a portion on which the dissection is performed using another treatment tool, and cooperation of these treatment tools becomes more important.
Generally, when the plurality of treatment tools are used as described above, an operation is performed while a surgeon cooperates with an assistant. However, as a system in which the plurality of treatment tools are independently operated by one surgeon, for example, a surgery manipulator device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H8-275958 is proposed.
The surgery manipulator device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H8-275958 has first and second observing slave manipulators and first to fourth treating slave manipulators that are attached to an attaching base provided at an edge of a bed on which a patient is placed.
The observing slave manipulators include a first shaft, a second shaft, and a third shaft which are driven by an electric motor and a fourth shaft and a fifth shaft which are configured by free joints. An endoscope is detachably fixed to a distal end holding portion that is disposed at the fifth shaft. An image captured by the endoscope is displayed on a display portion of a display device.
On the other hand, the treating slave manipulators are configured substantially similar to the observing slave manipulators. An electric treatment tool is detachably fixed to the distal end holding portion of one of the treating slave manipulators.
The surgery manipulator device has first and second treating master manipulators. Signals output from the first and second treating master manipulators are input to a corresponding control circuit. The control circuit sends control signals to the first to fourth treating slave manipulators via first and second switching circuits. Also, the first to fourth treating slave manipulators are operated to follow operations of the first and second treating master manipulators.
The first and second switching circuits are switched by operating a changeover switch.
The first and second treating slave manipulators which follow the first treating master manipulator can be selected by the first switching circuit. The third and fourth treating slave manipulators that follow the second treating master manipulator can be selected by the second switching circuit.
In the surgery manipulator device configured in this way, treatment is performed via a plurality of holes formed on an abdominal wall of the patient that correspond to the first to fourth treating slave manipulators.
As the first and second switching circuits are switched by the changeover switch, treatment can even be performed by only one surgeon by using the plurality of slave manipulators and switching the slave manipulators which are used.